Family Doesn't End In Blood
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the run from Voldemort during the war. Harry has been having some doubts, but Ron and Hermione help him out.


**Family Doesn't End in Blood**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 5

 **Prompt:** Use the title of a story written by your Keeper for inspiration: _Roll with the Punches_ by Mister Evil

 **Word Count:** 1,000 words

 **~.~**

It was nearly silent, all he could hear were the sounds of insects buzzing around him and the quiet snores of his friends. He had to remain vigilant and keep watch over the barrier around the tent, its purple shimmering cover kept them protected from being noticed by any enemies. Sometimes he didn't understand how something so thin could protect them, but that was magic, it never played by the rules.

"What are we going to do? Think Harry think…" Harry Potter whispered to himself. "We need to make it out of this war alive."

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the war with Voldemort, how his mentor Albus Dumbledore died from the Killing Curse, how he was on the run from everyone. He was just so tired of the fighting, he just wanted it to end, to be free from all the responsibilities. It was hard.

His eyes flashed to the barrier around him and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Even though the barrier kept them safe, Harry still kept quiet as he stood up. He walked to the edge of the barrier, grass crunching under his feet, and thinking about his life. Every day was a struggle, but as Ron said to him once, "you just have to roll with the punches mate."

Harry chuckled to himself, "I know Ron means well, sometimes he just doesn't understand how hard it is to live my life."

He lifted his head to stare up at the twinkling stars above, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Then tell me Harry," a voice sounded behind him.

Harry turned around with a startled look. He saw Ron standing outside the tent with a concerned look on his face. His voice was caught in this throat, not knowing what to say.

"Mate, you are like a brother to me, you shouldn't keep things bottled up," Ron stated.

"What? But what else am I supposed to do?" Harry asked, confused by Ron's statement.

Harry didn't know if the word brother slipped from Ron's mouth, but it meant so much to him that Ron thought of him that way. He never felt like he was a part of someone's family, not even his own relatives. Ron and his family brought him into their family without asking for anything in return, it touched him deeply.

Ron sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Harry…that's exactly what I'm talking about. You need to stop this self-sacrificing shit and talk with me, with us."

"What do you mean…us?"

"He means me Harry," Hermione replied.

Harry didn't notice her leaving the tent, he was so preoccupied with Ron and the feelings he was currently feeling to notice his surroundings. Hermione stood next to Ron and smiled kindly to Harry, like one would smile at a younger sibling.

"Harry, both Ron and I are here for you. Even if you don't say anything, but we are your rock, like you are ours. What we have isn't just friendship, both Ron and I see you as our younger sibling."

Hermione went up to Harry, grabbed his hands in hers and held them softly. Ron came up beside them and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"We are a team, family doesn't end in blood Harry. It never will. We are here for you always." Hermione smiled at both Harry and Ron.

Ron responded as well, "Mate, just like Hermione said, we're family, Mum all but adopted you anyways, so did everyone else. You're the younger brother I wanted but never got until we met on the Hogwarts express. You know, maybe we should dye your hair red and see everyone's reactions!"

Harry laughed at Ron, give it to Ron to break the sappy moment that built up. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he laughed, the sadness broke free when he couldn't contain his amusement.

Hermione just stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a hug, Ron wasn't too far behind and wrapped them all in his arms. Harry couldn't help but let the tears flow, his near silent whimpers heard from his two best friends/new siblings.

"Let it out Harry…we're here for you," Hermione stated softly, rubbing his back as she did so.

Harry couldn't believe how blessed he was to have these two in his life. If it weren't for them, he didn't know how he would finish this mission, this war that the adults pushed on them.

It took some time before Harry calmed down. Weakly he pulled back from the hug and smiled at them, tear marks dried on his cheeks, which he rubbed off as best he could.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me that you told me this. If it weren't for you both, I don't know what I would have done by now," Harry smiled, not his typical 'I'm fine' smile, but a genuine smile.

"Well, of course mate! You can't go anywhere without your smart sister and lovable funny brother!" Ron smirked, bringing yet another laugh from Harry.

"Is that all I am Ron?" Hermione asked, her hands going to her hips in fake anger.

"Uh…what no? I mean the beautiful, smart, loving, kind…" Ron started and didn't stop describing Hermione.

Harry gave another laugh, watching Hermione play Ron. He was amused, this was what he needed to make his day. His two best friends and siblings fake fighting, he knew they were doing it to get him to smile and laugh, but he couldn't be mad at them for it.

Hermione was right, family doesn't end in blood, his relative were never family, but his friends were. No matter what anyone else said, his new family would always be there for him, no matter what. Just like he would back them up as well, his family was something he would protect until the end of time, not even Voldemort would get them, he would make sure of it.

 **~.~**


End file.
